Love Story
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Raimundo is on the Heylin side and Kimiko is on Xiaolin side. What would happen if they met and fell in love at first sight, but then they found they were on opposite sides? Will they still love each other? It's a bit like Romeo and Juliet but different. (This was my very first story)
1. First Meet

_**First Meet**_

**(a showdown ended)**

**Raimundo: (14 year old) *holding all the Shen Gong Wu while smirk* Better luck next time, Xiaolin Losers *walk off***

**Omi: (12 year old) *sigh* we lost again to Raimundo Pedrosa…**

**Clay: (15 year old) I hate that guy…**

**Dojo: me too… but we got to go, a new student is coming to the Temple today *turn big***

**Omi: yes, we better not keep him waiting**

**Clay: let's go**

**(they got on Dojo back and Dojo fly off)**

**(at the Temple)**

**Omi and Clay: *looking shock***

**Girl: (13 year old) *wearing a short red dress with short sleeves that went up to her elbow with dark red at the end of the sleeves and a dark red collar with red slip on shoes and her black hair was tied up in two pig tail* *smiling at them***

**Master Fung: *standing next to her* Omi, Clay. This is Kimiko Tohomiko, she is the Dragon Of Fire**

**Kimiko: *bow down to them* Nice To meet you *raise up then smile at them***

**Omi: um… I am Omi**

**Clay: and um… I'm Clay Bailey**

**Master Fung: please look after Kimiko**

**Omi and Clay: we will!**

**Master Fung: *smile* I have work to do so you must train Kimiko, Alright?**

**Omi and Clay: Alright!**

**Master Fung: *walk off***

**Omi and Clay: *look at Kimiko***

**Kimiko: *smile at them***

**(at Chase place)**

**Rai: *put the Shen Gong Wu on the table* here…**

**Chase: *smile evily* you did well, Raimundo…**

**Rai: yeah, yeah. Well… I'm going out for abit, I'll be back later *walk off***

**Chase *smirk* with Raimundo on my side, those Xiaolin Warriors don't stand a chance *laugh evily***

**(with Kimiko – in the flower garden that was abit away from the Temple – it was starting to get dark)**

**Kimiko: *picking flowers and putting them in a basket* I'm gonna make a pretty flower crown for Keiko when she comes over tomorrow *smile* I so can't wait**

**(with Raimundo – in the flower garden)**

**Raimundo: *have no shirt on and training with his sword***

**Kimiko: *walking then stop and see a guy with brown hair and green eyes training with a sword and not wearing a shirt* (wow… he's amazing and hot) *take a step back then step on a stick and it broke***

**Raimundo: *stop training then look at the tree that Kimiko was behind* who's there! Come out before I use my sword on you!**

**Kimiko: *walk out from behind the tree while her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes sparkling***

**Raimundo: *look shock* (wow… she is beautiful…)**

**Kimiko: sorry… I didn't know anyone was here….**

**Raimundo: no, it's my fault, I just came here to train and nobody ever comes here. *look at Kimiko then walk towards her and stand infront if her* but I have never seen you around here before**

**Kimiko: *smile* I'm new here, my name is Kimiko Tohomiko**

**Raimundo: *smile* I'm Raimundo Pedrosa**

**Kimiko: *look at her watch* oh no!**

**Raimundo: what's wrong?**

**Kimiko: I'm going to be late. *look at Raimundo* I got to go, bye *run off***

**Raimundo: Wait! *see that she was already gone then sigh* she was beautiful… i… I think I like her…**

**Kimiko: *run up the stairs of the Temple***

**Omi: Kimiko! You are late!**

**Clay: we were worried about you!**

**Dojo: You could have at least told us where you were going**

**Kimiko: your right, I'm sorry, it won't happen again**

**Dojo: Good, now let's go make dinner**

**Clay: the sooner the make, the sooner we can eat it**

**Omi: come on, Kimiko**

**(Them 3 walk inside the temple)**

**Kimiko: *remember the guy from before* (that guy was so hot… i…. I think I like…) *smile to herself while blushing alittle***

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time On Xiaolin Showdown**

**Will Raimundo and Kimiko find out that they are on opposite sides? But Will they still like each other?**


	2. The Truth

_**The Truth**_

It was 7:00am at the Xiaolin Temple and everyone was asleep except for one Fire Dragon. Kimiko was sitting on the floor with a pencil in her hand and she was drawing a picture.

"Done!" Kimiko yelled excited then put one hand over her mouth "oops…" Kimiko took her hand off her mouth then looked at the picture she draw and smiled at it "it looks just like him…" Kimiko said while blushing at the picture she draw of Raimundo "I hope I get to see him again…" Kimiko whispered to herself.

"Kids! Time to wake up!" Dojo yelled outside their rooms

Kimiko sighed then pick up the picture of Raimundo and put it in the door and shut it with a soft bang "_I hope I will see him again_" Kimiko thought to herself as she began to get dress.

After they all got dress, they walked into the kitchen

"Time for some food!" Clay said as he sat at the table and began to eat the food off his plate

"Save some for me!" Omi yelled as he sat next to Clay and began to eat the food off his own plate

Meanwhile, Kimiko was just standing in the doorway, deep in thought

Master Fung walked into the kitchen to see Kimiko just standing there, staring into space. "Are you alright, young monk?" Master Fung asked concerned

"huh?" Kimiko said as she was snapped out of her thoughts "oh um… yeah, I'm alright, Master Fung" Kimiko said with a smile.

"alright, Kimiko but you better go eat now" Master Fung said as he looked at Omi and Clay eating all the food

"um… R-Right" Kimiko said as she began to walk to the table and sat next to Omi and began to eat.

Master Fung was looking at Kimiko as she ate "_I wonder what is troubling Kimiko…_"

(At Chase Place)

Raimundo was training with his sword again in the garden of Chase Young Place but Kimiko kept on coming to his mind. Raimundo stoped training then sighed "_why do I keep thinking about her… she's getting in the way of my training…_" Rai thought to himself as he sighed again

Chase Young walk into the Garden to see Raimundo not training "did I ask you to stop training, Raimundo!" Chase yelled at Raimundo

Raimundo looked up to see Chase "S-Sorry, I was just taking a break" Raimundo said to Chase as he began to train again with his sword

"Don't take a break unless I ask you too! Do I make myself clear, Raimundo?"

Raimundo stopped training then looked at Chase "Crystal" Raimundo said through gritted teeth.

"Good! Now go back to training! And Don't stop until I say you can stop!" Chase yelled as he began to walk away

Raimundo sighed then continued to training with his sword again "_one day I'm going to find true happiness… and get as far away from Chase as possible_" Raimundo thought as he continued to train

(At the temple)

A girl with brown eyes, short black hair that was abit pass her shoulder was walking up the steps of the temple. She was wearing a short red dress with short sleeves and red slip on shoes.

Master Fung was outside training the Xiaolin Warriors until he saw the girl "hello, can I help you?"

"I came here to see my best friend, Kimiko Tohomiko" Keiko said while smiling

Kimiko turned around to see her best friend standing there "Keiko!" Kimiko yelled as she ran to Keiko and hugged her "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kim" Keiko said as she hugged Kimiko back

Kimiko let go of Keiko then looked at Master Fung "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Keiko coming but can she please stay here. Please, please, please!" Kimiko begged

Master Fung sighed then look up at Kimiko "Alright, she can stay" Master Fung said, giving in to Kimiko

"Yay!" Kimiko yelled excited as she grab both of Keiko hands and began jumped up and down in excitement.

Omi and Clay walked towards them. "Hello, I am Omi, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior EVER!" Omi proudly yelled. "And I'm Clay Bailey, it's nice to meet you" Clay said bowing down to Keiko

"Nice to meet you both" Keiko said with a smile then looked behind her

"Come on Mary! You're so slow!" Keiko yelled as another girl came walking up the steps. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with white down the bottom of the dress with a white collar and with blue slip on shoes. "Y-You are so fast, Keiko" the girl said out of breath from walking

"Maybe you're just slow" Keiko said while smiling. "Mary!" Kimiko yelled as she hugged Mary "I missed you too!" "It's only been a day since we last saw you" Mary said as she hugs Kimiko back"

"hello, I am Omi The Gr-" Omi began but was cut off by Clay putting his hand over Omi mouth "and I'm Clay Bailey"

"Nice to meet you both" Mary said with a smile

"Kids! I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo yelled as he slithered out of the Temple and holding the scroll in his hands

"Yay! The first Shen Gong Wu I get to find! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Kimiko said excited as she jumped up and down in excitement

Keiko had stars in her eyes "I will make a cute outfit for all of you!" Keiko said dreamly. Kimiko sweatdrop "K-Keiko…" "come on, I made cute outfits for all of you!" Keiko said excited as she grab Kimiko arm and pulled her into the temple as the other follows

(at Chase place)

Chase walk into the garden to see a tired Raimundo laying under a tree with sweat dripping everywhere "I thought I told you not to stop until I told you too!" Chase yelled at Raimundo. Raimundo stood up slowly "S-Sorry Master Chase…." Raimundo said as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"anyway, a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself. You must go get it" Chase said as he glared at Raimundo "I-I'm on it" Raimundo said then ran off to get ready

(with the Xiaolin Warriors)

"ah…." Kimiko said as she looked at the outfit Keiko made her wear. She was wearing a yellow short fairy dress that just went over her chest with yellow slip on shoes and her hair was tied up in two pig tail with a yellow fluffy hair tie on each pig tail

Keiko had stars in her eyes "you look so cute Kimiko!" Keiko yelled at she took out her video camera and started to film Kimiko. Kimiko sweatdrop.

Clay was wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and long green pants with brown glove and a long green coat around him and with brown boots

Omi was wearing a orange shirt with long sleeves and long orange pants with red glove and a long orange robe around him and with red boots

"I am loving this new outfit! I am most great!" Omi said proudly

"yeah, these outfit are great" Clay said smiling

"really!" Keiko said happily while Mary just smiled

"what's with the outfits? Did you join the circus" said a voice in the tree

"who's there? Come out a prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi said getting into a fighting state

The person in tree jumped onto a big rock "you guys are so la-" he began to say as he saw Kimiko and looked at her shock "Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked up at him then looked shock "Raimundo?"

So what did you think? It was my first time doing the story this way so tell me if I did a good job or not and please review

To Be Continued

Next Time On Xiaolin Showdown

What will Raimundo and Kimiko now? Will they still like each other or not?


	3. Complicated Love

_**Complacated Love**_

_Preview_

_The person in tree jumped onto a big rock "you guys are so la-" he began to say as he saw Kimiko and looked at her shock "Kimiko?"_

_Kimiko looked up at him then looked shock "Raimundo?"_

* * *

><p>Raimundo just stared at Kimiko in shock and Kimiko did the same while Omi, Clay, Keiko, Mary and Dojo just stood there confused<p>

"um… do you two know each other" Keiko said, breaking the awkward silence.

Raimundo looked at Keiko then Kimiko then looked up in the tree and saw Chase Black bird watching him then Raimundo look down at the ground" no… I never seen her before in my life…" Raimundo said coldly. Kimiko just looked shock at him but then look down to hide the tears that was forming in her eyes "I don't even know him…" Kimiko said trying to hold her tears in

"Then we must go find the Shen Gong Wu before he does" Omi said walking away with Clay

"Come on, Kim" Keiko said as she began to walk the other way with Mary. Kimiko looked up at Rai "meet him at the Garden tonight at 7:00pm" Kimiko whispered to him then ran after Keiko and Mary.

Raimundo watched Kimiko run off then sighed "why did she have to be a Xiaolin Warrior… " Raimundo said as he began to walk off to find the Shen Gong Wu

* * *

><p><em>With Keiko, Kimiko and Mary<em>

They were just walking around looking for the Shen Gong Wu. Mary sighed "where is this Shen Gong Wu?"

"It's right here!" Raimundo said from a tree and the three girls looked up look at him. two of them glared at Raimundo while Kimiko just looked sad. "I would love to stay and gloat but I have to run. Bye for now, Xiaolin Losers" Raimundo said while smirking and was about to walk off but took one last look at Kimiko face then Raimundo turned around and left.

"that guy is such a jerk" Keiko said still mad "he is evil after all" Mary said with a sigh then they both looked at Kimiko, waiting for her to say something about Raimundo but she just stayed quiet.

"Kim… are you alright…?" Keiko asked worried but in reply, Kimiko just nodded her head then walked off to find Omi and Clay. Keiko and Mary watch Kimiko walk off then they looked at each other then ran after Kimiko

After a while of searching they finally found Omi and Clay "did you find the Shen Gong Wu" Omi asked the girls but they didn't reply, they just looked down at their feet "oh…" Clay said, understanding what happened "did that Raimundo jerk take it"

Keiko sigh and Mary nodded, Kimiko just kept her head down so they wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her beautiful sapphire eyes "come on, kids. We have to head back to the temple" Dojo said, breaking the awkward silence. They all just nodded sadly then Dojo turn big and they all got on then Dojo flew off to the temple.

* * *

><p>(At Chase place)<p>

Raimundo put the Shen Gong Wu on the Temple "here…" he said sadly then turned around and walked off "I'm going out for abit". Chase watched Raimundo walk off then looked at the Shen Gong Wu on the table "he is hiding something from me…. And I'm gonna figure out what that is…" Chase said darkly to himself.

* * *

><p>(with Kimiko)<p>

Kimiko quietly walked out of the Temple then looked both way to see if anybody was there, when she didn't see anyone, she quickly but quietly ran across to the steps of the Temple. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her, but no one was so she walked down the steps. When she reached the bottom, she ran as fast as she could, like her life depended on it. She stopped running once she reached the flower garden. She looked around to see if Raimundo was there but he was nowhere to be seen.

she sighed "where is that guy…?" she thought out loud but then all of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice behind her "turn around" so Kimiko turned around and she was face to face with none other than… Raimundo Pedrosa.

"you are late! I told you to be here at 7:00pm and it is…" Kimiko looked at her watch then looked back at Raimundo "7:02pm!" Kimiko yelled at Raimundo as if he was late for a date

Raimundo just sighed then walked infront of Kimiko "we really need to talk…" Raimundo said sadly as he grabbed Kimiko hand and walk to a tree then sat down under the tree and patted the spot next him for Kimiko to sit down and she did.

Raimundo just sat there thinking of what to say to Kimiko, Kimiko was look at the ground nervously waiting for Raimundo to say something. "well…." Raimundo say breaking the awkward silence then he looked at Kimiko and Kimiko looked back at him "what should we do…?" Rai whispered to Kimiko.

Kimiko looked up at Rai with sad sapphire eyes "I don't know…" Kimiko whispered back to Rai.

"Because I could never fight you, i… I love you…" Rai whispered the last part as his cheeks started to turn red and Kimiko also started to blush at those worlds

"I love you too…" Kimiko whispered, turning as red as a tomato.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko with a smile on his face as he turned back to his normal colour "then let's not tell anyone about this, we will pretend we hate each on the battle field but everyday, we will meet here at 7:00pm" Raimundo said while smiling and waiting for Kimiko reply.

Kimiko looked down as she thought about what Rai said "_Pretend to hate each other? That would mean I would be lying to my friends… but…_" Kimiko thought to herself then she looked up at Raimundo smiling face _"I can't disappoint Raimundo… I do love him…."_ Kimiko let out a deep sigh then she turned to look at Raimundo "Alright… I agree with what you said…" Kimiko said softly to Raimundo

Raimundo smile went even wider (if that was possible…) "really!" Rai said excited and Kimiko just giggled then smiled at Rai "Yeah…. Really…" Kimiko said as she grabbed Rai hand and hold it and Rai smiled at Kimiko then leaned in to kiss her and Kimiko did the same. Their lips met, Kimiko put her arms around Rai neck and Rai put his hands around her waist.

They broke apart and smiled at each other Kimiko "this is our secret" Raimundo said as he looked into Kimiko deep blue eyes "promise?"

Kimiko smiled at Raimundo "promise…" Kimiko said softly

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Next Time On Xiaolin Showdown**

**Will they be able to keep their secret from their friends/Master? But will it be easy like they think it will be?**


	4. First Showdown

**Thanks everyone who reviewed my story and I'm really glad people like this story so I'll make sure I finish it**

* * *

><p><strong>First Showdown<strong>

It was a peaceful night at the Xiaolin Temple and all the Xiaolin Warriors were fast asleep until…. BANG…

They all ran out of their 'rooms' and looked around to see Dojo standing next to a big Gong with a stick in his hand that was used to bang on the gong

"Dojo, what is the large idea waking us up at 3 in the morning!" Omi yelled at Dojo while messing up his slang 'again'

"That's 'Big idea' partner" Clay said as he let out a big yawn

"That too" Omi said with a smile

Kimiko sighed at the two boys then looked at Dojo "so why did you wake us up so early?" Kimiko ask, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"Well… a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself so we have to go get it" Dojo said as they all sighed but Keiko just smiled

"We will get ready and meet you outside, Alright Dojo?" Keiko said with a smile

"Alright but make it fast because we have to get there before Raimundo Pedrosa does" Dojo said then went outside to wait for them all

They all went back into their 'rooms' to get dressed. After they got dressed they walked outside to Dojo

"Ready!" Kimiko said cheerfully. She was wearing a blue outfit that look like a bathing suit with a short white see through coat over the top and white see through short sleeves and a white see through turtle neck and a big blue hat with blue shoes with long white gloves that went abit pass her elbow and her hair was down to her back

"we must go before Raimundo get the Shen Gong Wu" Omi said as he put one finger in the air. Omi was wearing an orange shirt with long sleeves and long orange pants with red glove and a long orange robe around him and with red boots

"Let's go then, Partners" Clay said as he tips his hat. Clay was wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and long green pants with brown glove and a long green coat around him and with brown boots

"What are we waiting for then! Let's go!" Mary yelled, getting frustrated that they haven't left yet and Keiko just smiled

Dojo turned big and they all got on him then Dojo flew off

* * *

><p><strong>(At Chase place)<strong>

Raimundo was fast asleep until Chase Young came into his room and pulled the blanket off Raimundo which caused him to fall onto the floor with a loud thud

"oww…" Raimundo said as he sat up on the ground then looked up to see chase standing over him

"Time to get up, Raimundo. A New Shen Gong Wu revealed itself, you must go get it at once…" Chase said as he dropped the blanket on top of Raimundo then began to walk away but stopped in the door away "hurry up or I'll feed you to my lions!" Chase yelled at Raimundo then walk out the door and slammed the door behind him with aloud 'BANG'

Raimundo pulled the blanket off his head that sighed "geez… he seems angry today…" Raimundo mumbled to himself then stood up and started to get dress into his clothes

After Raimundo was ready, he ran down stairs to where Chase was waiting for him. Chase turned around to Raimundo then glared at him "what took you so long…." Chase said as he walked to Raimundo

Raimundo looked into Chase Gold eyes "I was getting ready like you asked me to do" Raimundo said to Chase

"I told you to hurry! Not take your time!" Chase yelled and Raimundo just looked down at the ground

"Sorry Master Chase" Raimundo mumbled even though he knew he wasn't sorry at all

"just go and get the Shen Gong Wu before those Xiaolin Warriors get it" Chase said to Raimundo and Raimundo sighed at this "yes Master Chase" Raimundo said as he ran off outside and Chase just watched him run off "hmmmmm…. He seems to be acting different…" Chase thought out loud as he watched Raimundo use his wind to fly off the mountain they were on.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the Xiaolin Warriors)<strong>

Dojo just landed on a Beach in Brazil and they all got off Dojo then Dojo turned small "so where is this Shen Gong Wu" Kimiko asked as she looked around the beach to see if she could see it

"Well…. Um… it's hard to sense it at a beach because it could be in the sand so how about you guys split up to find it" Dojo said as he looked at them all

"Right!" they all said as they looked at each other then ran off in different directions

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kimiko)<strong>

Kimiko was walking around the beach, looking for the Shen Gong Wu but couldn't find it anywhere so she thought she walk sit down for a moment on a rock "finding this Wu is so hard…" Kimiko said to herself then sighed

"Hey Beautiful" Someone said behind her and Kimiko was abit surprised by the person that she punch him in the face without even knowing who it was

"oww! Oww! Oww!" the person said as he put his hand on his face where Kimiko punched him

"Huh? That voice sounds familiar" Kimiko thought aloud to herself then turned around to see Raimundo standing there "Raimundo! I am so sorry! You just surprised me!" Kimiko yelled as she looked around to see if anyone was there

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't sneak up on you next time" Raimundo said as he took his hand off his face

"Yeah you really shouldn't but… I really am glad to see you" Kimiko said as she went close to Rai and looked into his green eyes

"At least now I know not to sneak up on you again unless I want to end up in the hospital" Raimundo said with a laugh then looked into Kimiko blue eyes

"Kim! We found the Shen Gong Wu!" Keiko yelled as she was running to Kimiko with Omi, Clay and Mary. Kimiko was alittle surprised so she pushed Raimundo backwards onto the ground behind the rock.

They got to where Kimiko was then they heard somewhere say "owww…"

"what was that strange voice?" Omi asked as he looked around to see if he could find anything

"Nothing!" Kimiko yelled nervously then she looked at Raimundo and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. Raimundo groaned then sat up on the ground and they all saw him there

"Raimundo!" they all yelled but Kimiko. Raimundo looked at them then put a hand up "sup" Raimundo said as the others just looked confused and Kimiko slapped her forehead with her hand

"We do not know what game you are playing, Raimundo but we are not falling for it" Mary said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Raimundo just blinked at this then he stood up "I'm not playing a ga-" Raimundo started but stopped when he saw the Shen Gong Wu that Keiko was holding "the Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo yelled then ran to Keiko and kicked the Shen Gong Wu out of her hands. The Shen Gong Went high into the sky and Raimundo jumped into the sky to get the Shen Gong Wu

"Kim! Get the Shen Gong Wu!" Mary yelled at Kimiko "R-Right" Kimiko said nervously then jumped into the sky as well. They both touched the Shen Gong Wu and it started to glow, Raimundo and Kimiko both looked up at each other with worried looks.

They both landed on the sand while still holding the Shen Gong Wu "um… K-Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"Raimundo said nervously

"i-I accept" Kimiko said nervously too "what are you doing?" Kimiko whispered to Rai

"What else should we do? Their all watching us…" Raimundo whispered as he looked around at all of Kimiko friends watching them

"I guess your right but we can't fight each other" Kimiko whispered with a worried look on her face

"Don't worry, we just have to make it look real" Raimundo whispered with a 'know it all' smile and Kimiko just sighed

"Are you two going to name the game of the Showdown or just stand there!" Mary said starting to get mad

"oh right!" Raimundo said, remembering about the Showdown "well… um.. the game is… um…" Raimundo said as he started to look around trying to think of a showdown "um… the Showdown will be… a race to the end!" Raimundo yelled as everyone looked confused

"a race?" Kimiko repeated, thinking she might have heard him wrong

"Um.. Yeah… is something wrong with that?" Raimundo asked Kimiko

"no, not at all" Kimiko replied as she put both hands up and a nervous smile on her face "I just thought I heard you wrong, that's all"

"Alright… well… my Fancy Feet against you're…." Raimundo began but stopped and looked up at Kimiko "what do you even have on you?"

Kimiko turned red in embarrassment then looked down at the ground "Nothing…" Kimiko mumbled and Raimundo had a shock look on his face "you brought nothing?" he asked as Kimiko nodded in embarrassment

"Kim! Catch!" Keiko yelled as she threw a Shen Gong Wu at Kimiko and Kimiko caught it "the Tangle Web Comb?" Kimiko said out loud

"alright, let's start the showdown now" Rai said, getting abit bored of waiting

"R-Right!" Kimiko said still embarrassed. They both put one hand in the air "let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted together

The scene changed, the ground was covered in sand, Raimundo and Kimiko was at the starting line and there was a finish line at the end. The rest was on the side lines watching.

"Do your best, Kim!" Keiko shouted as she gave him a thumbs up while smiling at Kimiko and Kimiko waved to Keiko while smiling

Dojo was standing in front of Raimundo and Kimiko while holding two white flags "on your mark! Get set! Go!" Dojo shouted as he pulled both the flags down. Raimundo and Kimiko ran off as soon and Dojo said 'go'

Raimundo was in the lead but Kimiko wasn't far behind him

"come on, Kimiko!" Omi yelled to Kimiko, supporting her

"you can do it, Kimiko!" Clay yelled too

Raimundo looked behind him at Kimiko and Kimiko looked up at Rai. Raimundo looked ahead again "Fancy Feet!" Rai yelled as the sandals he was wearing started to glow then he ran really fast that you couldn't even see him and before Kimiko even had time to realize what happened, the showdown was over and Raimundo was holding all the Shen Gong Wu

Keiko, Mary, Omi and Clay ran over to where Kimiko was standing "are you alright Kimiko" Keiko asked worry as she put a hand on Kimiko shoulder

"do not feel bad, Kimiko. No one can ever beat Raimundo" Omi said, trying to cheer Kimiko up

"I mainly just think Raimundo is a jerk who care about no one but himself" Mary said as she cross her arms over her chest

"M-Mary…" Keiko said, when she saw Rai sad face

Kimiko looked at Rai and Rai looked back at Kimiko then mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her and Kimiko just nodded to say 'it's alright'

"anyway, we have to go back to the Temple" Kimiko said while smiling and the others nodded then Dojo turn big and they all got on Dojo. Kimiko smiled at Rai before Dojo fly off, Rai watched Dojo fly off then smiled "Kimiko…" Rai whispered to himself then walk off

but in the trees, there was a black bird watching Raimundo the whole time

* * *

><p><strong>(At Chase Place)<strong>

Chase was sitting on his big chair with the big orb on the table infront of him. in the orb was Raimundo walking off "Raimundo… you traitor… I have no choice but to destroy them myself…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Next Time on Xiaolin Captor**

**What will Chase do?**

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter but I hope everyone likes it. <strong>


	5. How Could You Raimundo

Hello everyone, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying my story. Well in my last chapter, somebody sent me a review wondering "why Rai didn't go to the good side, there is nothing holding him back". There is something that is keeping him from joining the good side but that will be revealed later on so keep reading to find out

By the way, Mary and Keiko don't have any powers but Mary do know how to fight And Keiko makes their outfits

_**How Could You, Raimundo**_

**(At Chase place)**

Raimundo was in the garden training with his sword until Chase came in "Raimundo, I have a job for you" Chase said as he watched Raimundo continue to train

"What job is it?" Raimundo asked as he continued to train with his sword without looking at Chase

"I want you to go to the Xiaolin Temple and steal all their Shen Gong Wu" Chase said darkly, waiting for Raimundo to answer

Raimundo stopping training and his sword fell out of his hand with a light thud as it hit the ground "What…?" Raimundo said softly but loud enough for Chase to hear

Chase Young raised an eyebrow then smirked "is there a problem Raimundo? If there is then tell me" Chase said as he still had that smirk on his face

Raimundo looked at Chase bright golden eyes then Rai looked down at the ground with a worried face but tried not to let Chase Young see it but Chase did see it which made him smirk even more "of course not Master Chase… there is no problem at all… I will steal the Shen Gong Wu's at night time…" Raimundo said with abit of worried in his voice but he hoped Chase didn't notice it but he did again

"Good boy, Raimundo. I am proud of you" Chase said as he pated Raimundo on the head then turned around and walked off

Raimundo watched Chase walk off then sighed "what do I do…?" Raimundo asked himself as he looked down worried

**(At Night time - the Xiaolin Temple)**

Everyone was sound asleep at the temple as a figure sneaked into the temple and went to the vault. The person opened up the vault then went down the stairs and started opening draws and putting the Shen Gong Wu into a big brown bag.

Kimiko, who was sound asleep, woke up because she heard something. She stood up then grabbed her jacket and put her black bunny slippers on. She walked outside to see the vault lights were on "I wonder who is in the vault…" Kimiko whispered to herself then began to walk towards the vault. She walked up the stairs then went inside to see…

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled in shock. Raimundo was standing there with a bag full of Shen Gong Wu

Raimundo looked up to see Kimiko standing there with a shock look on her face "um… H-Hey Kimiko" Raimundo said trying to act innocent as he hid the bag of Shen Gong Wu behind his back "what are you doing up?"

"Well… I heard something and I thought I woul- wait a minute! I should be asking you that!" Kimiko yelled angry at Raimundo.

"Well… um…can't I come visit my girlfriend?" Raimundo asked as he gave her his charming smile, hoping she will buy it

"oh really… then why do you have a bag full of 'our' Shen Gong Wu" Kimiko asked as she looked down at the bag of Shen Gong Wu behind his back

Raimundo sighed then looked up at Kimiko again "Kimiko… i…" Raimundo began but was cut off by the others running in

"Raimundo! You shall not get away with stealing our Shen Gong Wu!" Omi yelled as he pointed one finger at Rai

Raimundo looked up at Kimiko but Kimiko just looked away from him. '_I'm sorry Kimiko_' Raimundo thought to himself then got into a fighting position

"So it is gonna be the hard way…" Clay said as they got into their fighting position (but Kimiko) and Keiko took out her video camera to film everything

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Wudai Crater, Earth!" Omi and Clay both yelled out then began to run towards Raimundo. Omi tried to kick Raimundo in the leg but Raimundo jumped out of the way, then Clay tried to punch him in the face but Rai grabbed Clay hand before it connected with his face. Raimundo threw Clay backwards while using his wind, Clay smash into the wall.

Mary ran towards Rai and tried so many times to punch him in the face but Rai kept moving out the way. "Would you stay still?" Mary yelled, starting to get frustrated

"Let me help you with that" Raimundo said with a smirk, then grab both of Mary hands

"W-What are you doing?" Mary asked, a little bit worried. Raimundo didn't answer. He just used his wind to make Mary Fly into the wall then she fell off the wall and Clay caught her in his arms

"Are you alright, Mary" Clay asked, worried as he was still holding her

Mary blushed then looked down so he wouldn't see "i-I'm fine…" Mary answered, abit embarrassed. Clay put Mary down onto her feet then Omi got thrown into them and they landed on the floor.

"Mary! Omi! Clay!" Keiko yelled then ran over to them to see if they were alright

Raimundo rolled his eyes at them while Kimiko just looked shocked at Rai '_Rai… what's gotten into you…what happened to the nice and kind Rai I knew…_' Kimiko thought to herself but snapped out of it when she heard Keiko yell "Kim! Stop him!"

Kimiko looked at Rai and Rai looked at Kimiko. Rai mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Kimiko then he ran towards her, ready to punch her in the face but Kimiko got out of the way and kicked him in the leg. Rai ignored the pain and ran towards Kimiko then pushed her against the wall with one hand on each of her shoulders.

Kimiko started to move around to try and get free but Raimundo had a tight grip on her. Rai leaned in towards her ear "meet me at the Garden tonight…" Rai whispered as Kimiko blushed at how close he was to her. Rai moved his head away from her ear then let go of her shoulders, he then ran over to the bag of Shen Gong Wu then ran out of the vault "Heylin, Wind" Rai yelled then flew into the sky and headed back to Chase place with all the Shen gong Wu's in a bag.

Omi, Clay, Keiko and Mary stood in the doorway of the vault and just watched as Rai flew away with their Shen Gong Wu.

"Great! This is just great! Now we have no Shen Gong Wu's!" Mary shouted as she paced up and down.

Keiko walked towards Kimiko who was still against the wall "Kim… what happened out there… you had a chance to get the Shen Gong Wu's but you didn't do it…" Keiko asked worried

Kimiko was still dazed from Rai being so close to her that she didn't even hear Keiko. "Are you alright, Little Lady?" Clay asked as he walked over to Kimiko

"Kimiko face is most red, is she sick?" Omi asked as he walked over to them while Mary just continued to pace up and down in anger.

Keiko looked at Omi and smiled at him "no Omi, she's not sick… she's" Keiko look back at Kimiko with a shock look "Blushing?"

"What is blushing?" Omi asked, clueless of what is going on

"Well… if you like someone then you will turn red around them which is called Blushing" Clay explained to Omi

"Oh yes, I now completely understand the word 'blushing'!" Omi yelled proudly Clay and Keiko just smiled at him

"But why would Kimiko be blushing" Mary asked who had finally finished pacing and walked over to them. (I think she stopped pacing because she was starting to make a whole in the floor).

Kimiko finally came out of her daze state to see they were all looking at her weird "w-what is it?" Kimiko said, abit scared of why they were all staring at her like that.

"your blushing" Keiko said

Kimiko touched her cheeks with her finger as her friends just stared at her. Kimiko moved her hands away from her cheeks "i-I'm not blushing, i-I'm just um… feeling a little sick… I should go lay down… B-Bye!" Kimiko lied to them then ran out of the vault and started to run towards her 'room'

'_I still don't get why Rai would steal the Shen Gong Wu… I don't get why he is on the Heylin Side… he's not that evil… why…why can't he come to the Xiaolin side…_' Kimiko thought to herself as she was running. Kimiko stopped running when she reached the Temple halls "How Could you, Raimundo" Kimiko thought aloud as tears started to fill her eyes "how could you…" Kimiko repeated as the tears in her eyes started to fall down her cheek.

**(At Chase Place)**

Raimundo got down on one knee and gave the big bag of Shen Gong Wu to Chase Young "I got them" he said while looking down the ground

Chase smiled evilly "I am very impressed, Raimundo. I didn't think you could do it-" Chase paused for a second then smirked at Raimundo "to the one you love…"

Raimundo looked up at Chase with a shock look at his face "um… W-What do you mean, Master Chase" Raimundo asked nervously

Chase turn around so his back was facing Raimundo "I saw you and Kimiko together…" Chase said darkly

Raimundo looked down at the ground but then stood up fast "I can explain!" Raimundo shouted at Chase

Chase turned around to face Raimundo "have you forgotten that day…" Chase said as Raimundo looked down at the ground "I took you in… I fed you… I gave you a bed… I gave you somewhere to live when nobody else wanted you… even those Xiaolin Warriors won't take you in after the things you have done…" Chase said coldly

Raimundo didn't know what to say, he just looked at the ground. Chase smirked because he knew he was right about everything. Chase walk to Raimundo then whispered in his ear "even Kimiko won't love you now" after Chase said that, he began to walk away with a smirk on his face

After Chase was gone, Raimundo was just standing there with a shock look on his face "Kimiko…" he whispered to his self "I'm sorry"

**That was so sad… poor Raimundo… please Review everyone and I'm not really good at fight scenes **

**To Be Continued**

**What will Raimundo do but what about Kimiko**


	6. It's Not What It Looks Like

_**It's not what it looks like**_

here's chapter 6, i hope you like it. this chapter is also abit scary in the flashback. so if you don't like bood then skip the flashback but i hope you enjoy this story and if i made any mistakes then please tell me so i can get better at writing. thank you. oh, and please review, it makes me happy when i get reviews, anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Kimiko was waiting at the flower garden for Raimundo to show up. She kept on looking at her watch to check the time "great… he steals our Shen Gong Wu then he ditch me… that jerk…" Kimiko thought out loud then sighed "I'll give him 10 more minutes…. If he doesn't show then I'm going back to the temple"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(With Raimundo)<strong>

Raimundo was running as fast as he could. He pushed branches out of the way and jumped over rocks until, he finally got to the flower garden. He looked around to see if he could spot Kimiko. He saw her sitting next to the lake while looking at the lake.

Raimundo walked towards her and sat down next to her. Kimiko looked up to see Raimundo sitting next to her, looking at the lake. Raimundo looked up at Kimiko with a serious look "Kimiko… I…I-I'm sorry!" Raimundo yelled and Kimiko was abit shock but also abit confused at why he was say sorry

"Why are you saying sorry? I mean it's not your fault that you're evil…" Kimiko said while she was looking at the lake. Raimundo just looked at her with a confused look. "You know… sometimes I wonder why you don't just leave Chase and come live at the Xiaolin Temple" Kimiko said as she put one finger in the lake and started to move it side to side

Raimundo eyes were just focused on Kimiko beautiful face as she just spins her finger around in the water. "Because…" Raimundo replied then looked down at the grass.

Kimiko pulled her finger out of the water then looked up at Rai with a confused look "Because why?" Kimiko asked

Raimundo looked at Kimiko "because…" Raimundo began but stoped and looked up at Kimiko. Kimiko just looked at him confused "because… I'm… a monster" Raimundo finally said as he looked at his reflection in the lake "when I was younger… I hurt a boy…" Raimundo whispered but loud enough for Kimiko to hear him. Kimiko just looked shock at Rai

(Flashback)

A small little boy who had brown hair and green eyes was just walking home from school, he was only 8 years old and his name was Raimundo. Raimundo was just walking until 3 boys on bikes went infront of him and he stopped "look, it's Raimundo Pedrosa the loner" one of the boys said, he had black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket

Raimundo looked up at him "please Derek… just leave me alone…" Raimundo asked nicely then began to walk pass them but Derek got off his bike and went behind Raimundo then pushed him face first into the mud. They all started to laugh while Raimundo just got out of the mud and stood up; he brushed the mud off his face. Raimundo stood up and turned around to them with a mad face on "I mean it…" Raimundo said in a scary voice but the boys just started to laugh

"Oh, I'm so scared" said Derek sarcastically as the two boys started to laugh. Raimundo started to get very mad, his face was turning red from anger and he closed his eyes so tightly that skin was starting to peel off "Enough!" Raimundo yelled as he put one hand infront of him that was pointed at Derek. All of a sudden, the clouds started to turn grey and it started to rain really hard. A big bolt of lightning came down and hit Derek right in the chest, Derek fell to the floor in a paddle of blood. His two friends ran over to see if he was alright while Raimundo just watched in shock.

"Derek! Are you alright!" one of his friends yelled as he shook Derek hard.

"Derek! Please get up!" his other friend yelled too

They both turned around to look at Raimundo; they both had scared looks on their faces. Raimundo looked at them then looked at what he did to Derek 'i…killed….him…' Raimundo thought to himself as tears began to form in his eyes "no…" Raimundo whispered to himself "no" he said abit louder "NOOOOOO!" Raimundo yelled out then turned around and ran off as fast as he could with tears falling down his cheeks and his head was down. He didn't know where he was running too, he just knew he had to get away from here because of what he did to Derek 'I can't stay here… I am a murderer for killing Derek… I mean…. I didn't mean to kill him…. I just got so angry and... It just happened…' Raimundo stopped running once he got to an Ally way. He fell onto his knees and began to cry loudly "it's all my fault… it's all my fault" Raimundo kept on repeating to himself as he cried.

(End of Flashback)

By the end of the Story, Raimundo was in tears and Kimiko had tears forming in her eyes because she felt sorry for Raimundo "Rai… I had no idea…" Kimiko said as she looked down at the lake

"Well… now you do…" Raimundo said as he also looked down at the lake

"But…" Kimiko began to say but stopped and looked up at Raimundo while a small smile on her face "that was a long time ago, I'm sure you can control your powers now" Kimiko said cheerfully as she gave Raimundo her special smile

Raimundo sighed then looked up at Kimiko "you just don't get it, do you!" Raimundo snapped at Kimiko

Kimiko just looked at Rai with a confused look "what do you mean by that? What don't I get?" Kimiko asked as she looked at Raimundo with her sapphire eyes.

Raimundo sighed again then looked down at the lake "it might have been a long time ago but… the guilt still haunts me… I can never forget about what happened that day… and…." Raimundo began to say but stopped and looked up at Kimiko "do you really think your friends would want a murderer at the Temple…" Raimundo whispered as tears started to form in his eyes

"Rai…" Kimiko whispered his name and was about to say something but stopped when she heard something in the bushes "what's that noise?" Kimiko looked over to see the bushes were shaking like someone was behind it. Kimiko stood up and so did Raimundo.

They waited to see who it was and was shock when Dojo came out from behind the bush "hey Kimiko, dinner is re-" Dojo began to say but stopped when he saw Raimundo standing behind Kimiko. Dojo eyes went so wide then he fainted.

"Dojo!" Kimiko yelled then ran over to Dojo and kneed down next to him and Raimundo did the same. "Dojo! Please wake up!" Kimiko yelled as she leaned over Dojo to see if he was gonna open his eyes

"This is really bad…" Raimundo said as he looked up at Kimiko and Kimiko looked up at him "once he wakes up, he's gonna tell your friends that you was with me…" Raimundo said sadly as he looked into Kimiko big sad sapphire eyes.

"I know but I will always love you…" Kimiko whispered as she looked into Raimundo big sad emerald eyes.

They both hugged each other tightly, they didn't want to let go but they had too when they heard groaning coming from Dojo. Dojo began to open his eyes but everything was blurry at first so he could only see two blurry figures leaning over him but it started to get back into focus again and Dojo realized that the two blurry figures were Raimundo and Kimiko. Dojo sat up slowly as he kept his eyes on them both.

"um… is something wrong, Dojo?" Kimiko asked in an innocent voice as if nothing was wrong.

Dojo looked at Kimiko then Raimundo then back at Kimiko again then Dojo sighed "I know that I am gonna regret asking this but… why are you two together?" Dojo asked, hoping that she wasn't gonna say what he thought she was gonna say

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at Dojo then looked at each other then back at Dojo. Kimiko put on her innocent smile and Raimundo smiled also "we were not doing anything" Kimiko said in her cute innocent voice but Dojo just looked at her suspiciously

"hmmmmm…" Dojo said as he rubbed his chin "you two aren't on a date, are you?" Dojo as he stopped rubbing his chin and just looked at them

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at Dojo then looked at each other than back at Dojo then started to fake laugh "why would I date him? He's evil" Kimiko said as she continued to fake laugh

"Yeah and why would I date her, she's good" Raimundo said as he continued to fake laugh

Dojo raised an eyebrow at them and they both sighed in defeat "alright… fine… maby we are dating alittle…" Kimiko said as she shrugged her shoulders at Dojo

Dojo looked at them in shock "I have to tell the others!" dojo yelled then tried to slither off but Raimundo grabbed onto his tail

"You're not going anywhere" Raimundo said as he tighten his grip on Dojo tail to keep him from getting away

Kimiko clasp both hands together infront of her chest and gave Dojo a sad look "please don't tell the others… I won't be able to see Rai anymore" Kimiko begged as she gave him her special puppy dog's eyes, they work everytime.

Dojo sighed at Kimiko "alright fi-" Dojo began to say but stopped and glared at Raimundo as a sign to let go of his tail

At first Raimundo didn't get the message but when Dojo looked down at his tail that Raimundo was holding onto, he started to get it "oh! Sorry!" Raimundo apologized as he quickly let go of Dojo tail

"Thank you" Dojo said then looked back at Kimiko then rubbed his chin "now where was i…?" Dojo said to himself as he started to think

"You was gonna keep our secret and not tell the others" Kimiko said with her innocent little smile and her big puppy dogs eyes

Dojo sighed "alright… fine… I won't tell the others but… there gonna find out one day…" Dojo said as he looked up at a happy Kimiko

Raimundo smiled and Kimiko picked Dojo up and hugged him tightly "thank you so much, Dojo! I love you!" Kimiko said as Dojo eyes popped out of his head and he began to turn blue because she was hugging him to tight that he couldn't breathe.

"C-Can't… B-Breathe…" Dojo said as he was beginning to lose consciousness

Kimiko pulled Dojo away from her and just held him then gave him a small smile "S-Sorry, Dojo…" Kimiko said then put Dojo down on the floor

Dojo got up and shook his head to get the dizzy feeling off "anyway, it's dinner time so we should head back" Dojo said then slithered off towards the bushes

Kimiko and Raimundo smiled at each other then they both stood up "well… I should go but I'll see you tomorrow at the same time" Kimiko said as she smiled at Raimundo

Raimundo smiled back at Kimiko "yeah… bye…" Raimundo said softly then hugged Kimiko and Kimiko hugged back. They didn't want to let go but they had to when they heard Dojo yell "hurry up, Kimiko! You're gonna be late!"

Kimiko sighed then let go of Rai "I'm coming, Dojo!" Kimiko yelled at Dojo then looked at Rai and smiled at him "goodnight" Kimiko said then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned around and run off with Dojo right behind her

Raimundo watched Kimiko run off then smiled to himself "goodnight Kimiko…. I love you…" Raimundo whispered to himself then turned around and walked off

* * *

><p>Sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, I had writers block and I also thought nobody liked this story but… one of my reviewers really wanted me to finish this story and that person said it is an amazing story so… I decided that I'm gonna finish it. Please read and review<p> 


	7. I Can't Tell You

_**I Can't Tell You**_

Kimiko was just sitting in the Temple Garden with Dojo by her side. Kimiko was wearing a short red dress with short sleeves and with long black leggings with a white collar and red boots with a black head band in her hair with her hair left down. Kimiko was sitting on the grass with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs while looking up at the sky

Dojo and Kimiko just sat they're in silence until Dojo cleared his throat and Kimiko turned her head to look at him "why… did you fall for Raimundo?" Dojo asked as he looked at the ground awkwardly

Kimiko blushed slightly then looked up at the sky again "I fell for him when I first saw him in the flower garden…" Kimiko spoke softly and also feeling abit embarrassed that Dojo found out about them two

Dojo sighed then looked up at Kimiko "you know that their gonna find out" Dojo told Kimiko

Kimiko nodded her head "I know… but I'm hoping that they won't find out until I can at least come up with a way to tell them about me and Rai because…" Kimiko looked down at the grass as tears began to form in her eyes; Dojo just looked at Kimiko with a sad look on his face. He felt sorry for her that she had to go through so much pain just to be with Raimundo but Dojo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kimiko speak "I want Rai to join the Xiaolin side…" Kimiko said softly as Dojo just looked at her with a shock look on his face

"but… he's evil…" Dojo whispered, trying to convince Kimiko that he belonged on the Heylin side with Chase but Kimiko loved Rai too much to give up on him

Kimiko just shook her head at Dojo then smiled at him "that's not true… Rai is not a bad person…" Kimiko said then looked up at the sky with a small smile on her face "I love him because he is good deep inside…"

Dojo looked shock at Kimiko 'Raimundo? Good inside? She doesn't even know him that well… he has always been bad…' Dojo thought to himself the sighed at Kimiko stubbornness

Kimiko stood up then smiled down at Dojo "well… I should go in and get some breakfast" Kimiko said then ran off into the Temple

Dojo watched Kimiko run into the Temple until he couldn't see her anymore then he sighed "this is not gonna end well" Dojo thought out loud then looked up at the blue sky

**(With Raimundo)**

Raimundo was training in the garden at Chase place as usual. He took his shirt off a while ago because he was starting to get hot and sweaty. Rai had his sword in his hand and he was training with it until Chase walked in. Rai stoped training and looked at Chase "hey Master Chase, what brings you in here?"

Chase didn't answer Raimundo question, he walked up to Raimundo and gave him a cold look, and Raimundo just looked confused at Chase. Chase folded his arms around his chest then moved his face close to Raimundo's. Raimundo just blinked at Chase, Chase stared at Rai with his golden eyes "you're not still seeing that girl, are you Raimundo?" Chase said coldly as Raimundo started to get nervous.

Rai took a step back so his face wasn't so close to Chase, Rai looked down at the ground because he couldn't stand looking into Chase golden eyes "o-of course not. I just went to tell her that I didn't want to see her anymore, that's all…" Raimundo said nervously but refused to look up at Chase.

Chase just smirked then patted Raimundo on the head "good boy, now get back to training" Chase said then turned around and walked off

Raimundo watched Chase walk off until he couldn't see him anymore, then he sighed "he's starting to figure everything out… what should I do…" Raimundo said as he sighed again then began to train with his sword again.

**(At the Temple)**

Kimiko was just cooking dinner in a pan; she was making rice, her favourite food from Japan. Kimiko was stirring the rice in the pan until the others walked in to help her with dinner but Kimiko didn't even notice them walk in because she was deep in thought as she stirred the rice around in the pan.

Keiko walked next to her best friend and tape her on the shoulder, Kimiko was knocked out of her daze state and looked up at Keiko "hey Keiko, what are you doing here" Kimiko said with a smile

Keiko smiled at Kimiko "I just wanted to know if you were going out again tonight, at 7:00pm" Keiko said still smiling

Kimiko blinked a couple of times then started to get nervous once she realize what Keiko was talking about but she pretended she didn't know "W-What are you talking about, Keiko?" Kimiko asked nervously but she tried not to let it show

Dojo, who was on Clay hat, also started to get nervous and he was hoping they didn't ask him where Kimiko have been going because he has a big mouth so he might tell them about her and Raimundo.

Omi walked over to Keiko and Kimiko and gave Kimiko a suspicious look" you have been sneaking off a lot at night time" Omi said as he began to rub his chin as he still gave Kimiko a suspicious look.

Clay walked over to them, he also gave Kimiko a suspicious look and lifted his hat up abit "then why have you been leaving the temple everyday at 7pm" Clay said

Mary walked over to them then let out an angry sighed "would you just tell us already, Kim. We are your friends after all" Mary said, getting alittle bit annoyed

Kimiko looked down at the ground then closed her eyes "I can't tell you… I'm sorry…" Kimiko opened her eyes again then turned around and walked off towards the Temple garden. Dojo jumped off Clay hat and went after Kimiko.

They all looked at each other than sighed sadly "she's hiding something from us…." Keiko said as she looked down at the ground

Omi looked worried at Keiko then put one fist in the air "we must find out what it is!" Omi shouted.

The others looked at Omi then smile and nodded. Omi put his hand out in the middle of them all "you in?" Omi asked as he smiled at them. Keiko smiled then put her hand on top of Omi's hand which made Omi blush. Mary giggled at Omi then put her hand on top of Keiko's, Clay smiled then put his hand on top of Mary's. They all nodded to each other. They moved their hands away "next time Kim leaves the Temple… we will follow her to see where she goes too…" Mary said as the others nodded at her, they all had serious looks on.

**Oh no… Raimundo and Kimiko love is getting more confusing, what will they do now…? Will Kimiko friends and Chase Young find out about Kimiko and Raimundo love or will Raimundo and Kimiko hide it? Please review to find out what will happen**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

_**The Trust Comes Out**_

**Hey everyone, sorry about not updating in a while, it's just because I have a lot going on in my life but I feel bad about letting you all wait for the next chapter so I thought I would do it. Well… here it is, sorry if it's not very good, I can't really focus at the moment because it's almost 2am but I did my best with the story so I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Kimiko woke up early because she couldn't sleep; she was too worried about her friends finding out about her and Raimundo. If they ever found out then they would so freak out because Raimundo is supposed to be their enemy but Kimiko didn't think he was evil at all, he just think he is bad because of what he did to that boy a long time ago.<p>

Kimiko was standing at the bench with a frying pan on the stove, she had one hand on the handle of the pan and in her other hand she had a wooden spoon which she was using to stir the rice that was in the pan.

Master Fung walked into the kitchen then he noticed Kimiko standing at the bench, stirring some rice in a pan. Kimiko didn't seem to notice him at all because she was too busy stirring her rice.

Master Fung walked next to Kimiko and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kimiko was shock at first but then realized it was Master Fung. Kimiko gave Master Fung a warm smile and he returned it.

"You are up early, Kimiko. the sun is just beginning to set" Master Fung said then took his hand off Kimiko shoulder and just watched her as she looked back at the frying pan and began to stir again.

"I…um… couldn't sleep…" Kimiko said in an unsure tone like she wasn't sure on the answer she gave him.

Master Fung noticed that Kimiko seemed a little tense mainly because she refused to make eye contact with him and she began to stir at a quicker pace which was making some of the rice fly out of the pan. Master Fung just smiled and nodded at Kimiko, trying to pretend that he believed her "I understand Kimiko… I will let you cook your rice in peace" Master Fung said then turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Kimiko watched him walk down the hall until she couldn't see him anymore then she sighed deeply to herself. Kimiko put her rice in a white glass bowl then picked it up with both hands on each side of the bowl and walked to the table. She put the rice on the table first so she wouldn't drop it then she pulled out her chair and sat down then she picked up a fork and began to eat her rice.

The others walked in not long after Kimiko sat down. Keiko smiled then walked towards her best friend "Good Morning, Kim" Keiko said cheerfully with her hands behind her back

Kimiko had a spoon full of rice that she was about to put in her mouth but stopped when she saw Keiko. Kimiko put the spoon back in the bowl then looked up and smiled at Keiko "Good Morning, Keiko" Kimiko said cheerfully

Omi walked over to them with Mary and Clay at his side "Kimiko… we are most sorry for asking you about where you go off too…" Omi said as he bowed down to show Kimiko how sorry he was. Mary, Clay and Keiko bowed down too.

Kimiko looked abit confused at first but then smile "it's alright, I forgive you guys" Kimiko said with a smile

They all rose up then smile at Kimiko

"Well… I'm gonna go outside to train, come out when you guys are ready" Kimiko gave then a quick smile before standing up and walking out of the kitchen

They all watched her walk out then suddenly Clay sat down and picked up the spoon and started to eat the rice that Kimiko left on the table in the bowl. Omi, Keiko and Mary looked at Clay weird. Clay stopped eating to notice them looking at him weird "what? It would be a shame to let this rice go to waste" Clay said with his mouth full. They all sighed at Clay as he started to eat again

* * *

><p><strong>(At Chase place)<strong>

Raimundo was eating breakfast in the kitchen at Chase Place, he was eating eggs and bacon until Chase walked in

"Raimundo, it is time for you to start training" Chase said as he walked into the room

Raimundo sighed "but… I'm eating breakfast…" Raimundo said sadly

Chase glared at Raimundo then walked next to him and put his face right up to Raimundo's face, Raimundo pulled back abit "are you.. Disobeying me… Raimundo…?" Chase said in a cold voice as he looked coldly into Raimundo Emerald eyes

Raimundo had fear in his eyes but then he shook his head quickly "O-Of course not, Master Chase. I will get right on it" Raimundo said then stood up and ran off to the training garden

Chase watched Raimundo run off then smirk to himself "that kid is such an idiot" Chase said then walked out of the kitchen

(Back at the Temple – 6:50pm)

Kimiko ran down the steps of the Temple then she looked behind her to see if anyone was following her. When she couldn't see anyone, she smiled to herself then turned around and ran off

Omi, Clay, Keiko and Mary came out from behind the wall to see Kimiko running off towards the forest

Omi looked up at his friends "let's go" Omi whispered. They all nodded then ran after Kimiko.

Kimiko pushed braches out of her way as she made her way towards the flower garden. When Kimiko got there, she looked around to see that Raimundo wasn't there yet. Kimiko sighed then walked next to the pond and sat down

A few minutes later, Raimundo showed up to see Kimiko sitting next to the pond by herself. He smiled as he thought about how beautiful she looked in the moonlight '_wow….. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight… I wish I could stare at her forever…_' Raimundo thought to himself as a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he watched her look at the pond

Kimiko felt like someone was watching her so she looked up, only to see Raimundo staring at her. Kimiko smiled then stood up and waved to Raimundo "Rai! Come over here!" Kimiko yelled with a smile on her face as she waved to him

Raimundo blushed bright red when he saw Kimiko look at him 'oh no… she saw me watching her… I wonder if she thinks I'm a pervert…' Raimundo thought nervously to himself then began to walk over to Kimiko "um… h-hi Kimiko" Raimundo said nervously

Kimiko smiled at Raimundo "it's about time you showed up, I was starting to think that you wasn't gonna show" Kimiko said

Raimundo sighed then looked down at the ground "sorry… I had some training to do before I was allowed to go out…" Raimundo said sadly then looked up at Kimiko

Kimiko smiled at him "it's alright, let's just enjoy this moment that we have together" Kimiko said as she sat down next to the pond and Raimundo sat next to her

* * *

><p><strong>(With Omi and the others)<strong>

They were wondering around the forest looking for Kimiko because they lost her

"Face it… we lost her…" Mary said angrily as Keiko sighed

"Yeah, we should get back to the temple" Clay said as he sighed too

"Wait… I hear someone" Omi said as he cupped his hand around his ear to hear better

Keiko, Mary and Clay did the same as Omi

"Yeah, I hear something too" Keiko said

Mary nodded "me too" Mary said

"Well, then what are we waiting for. Let's follow it" Clay said

They all nodded then ran off to where they heard the voice

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kimiko and <strong>Raimundo)

Kimiko was resting her head on Rai shoulder and Rai had his arm around her shoulders

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo "Rai… can I ask you something?" Kimiko asked

Raimundo looked at Kimiko then smirked "you just did" Raimundo said

Kimiko pouted which made Raimundo laugh abit "alright, what's your question?" Raimundo asked

Kimiko looked down at the ground as a blush appeared on her face "do you know how to dance?" Kimiko asked, embarrassed

Raimundo looked confused at Kimiko then smiled "yeah, why?" Raimundo asked

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo "I have to learn how to dance because I'm the daughter of a big game company" Kimiko said, abit embarrassed

Raimundo smiled at Kimiko then stood up and put out his hand for her to take "come on" Raimundo said as he gave her a warm smile

Kimiko looked at Raimundo hand then blushed and look at the ground "but… I'm not very good…" Kimiko said sadly

Raimundo looked sad at Kimiko for a moment but the smiled "don't worry, I am here for you" Raimundo said

Kimiko looked up at Rai then smiled and nodded "okay…" Kimiko said softly as she took Raimundo's hand

Raimundo pulled her up then put one of Kimiko hands on his shoulder and he put one hand on her waist then he grabbed her other hand in his

"Alright, well… first we move back" Raimundo said as they both took a step back "now forward" they both step a step forward "then to the side" they both took a step to the side "now spin" Raimundo said as he span Kimiko round

"Wow! That was easy" Kimiko said with a smile as they kept repeating the steps

* * *

><p><strong>(With Omi and his friends)<strong>

"I think I heard it over here" Omi said as he pulled back the bushes that was in his way then he looked shock at what he saw

Keiko, Clay and Mary walked to Omi's side and they just looked confused at Omi's face then they looked up to see what he was looking at and their confused faces turned into a shock face at what they saw

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just gonna stop it here because my arms are hurting from all this typing. Sorry about leaving it at a cliffy. Your just gonna have to wait and see what will happen next.<strong>

**What did Omi, Clay, Keiko and Clay saw that made them so shock? Will Raimundo and Kimiko keep their love a secret? Find out in the next chapter**


	9. The Shocking News

_**The Shocking News**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I think I heard it over here" Omi said as he pulled back the bushes that was in his way then he looked shock at what he saw<em>

_Keiko, Clay and Mary walked to Omi's side and they just looked confused at Omi's face then they looked up to see what he was looking at and their confused faces turned into a shock face at what they saw_

"Do you see what I see…?" Clay said while he still looked shock

"I don't… believe this…" Keiko said as she also still looked shock

"This can't be" Mary said who was more angry then shock

"I do not believe it..." Omi said who was more sad then shock

They was standing in the bushes watching Raimundo and Kimiko dance together and what scares them the most is that… Raimundo and Kimiko seem to be having fun.

Omi started to get angry now "I will not stand watching this any longer!" Omi yelled as he walked out of the bush

"Omi!" Keiko yelled as she tried to grab Omi hand but was too late

Omi was infront of the bush but Raimundo and Kimiko didn't even notice him because they were focused on each other's face

"Kimiko! Raimundo!" Omi yelled angrily

Kimiko and Raimundo stopping dance then they both looked up to see an angry Omi standing there "O-Omi!" Kimiko yelled in a half confused, half shock kind of way "um…" Kimiko said as she looked up at Raimundo then realized they were still in each other's arms so Kimiko moved away from Rai fast then gave Omi a nervous smile "um… T-This isn't what it looks like" Kimiko said as she waved her arms infront of her chest trying to convince Omi but Omi didn't seem to be buying it

"Kimiko… what are you doing with Raimundo" Keiko said softly as she walked out of the bush and stood next to Omi

"Yeah, he's the enemy, Kimiko" Clay said in a nice way as he walked out of the bush and stood next to Keiko

"Why would you betray us like that!" Mary yelled as she ran out of the bush and stood next to Clay

Kimiko was getting more and more nervous "I… um… well… you see… i… um…." Kimiko mumbled as she tried to find a way to describe the situation because right now… it looked really bad

"Hmmm… I see what is going on" Omi said as he rubbed his chin in a thinking way

"Y-You do?" Raimundo said nervously. Who was quiet during the whole talk?

Omi pointed one finger at Raimundo "Raimundo has Kimiko under a spell!"

"WHAT!" Raimundo and Kimiko yelled at the same time

"Hmmmm… that makes perfect sense" Clay said as he also rubbed his chin in a thinking way too

Keiko smiled at Kimiko "I knew that Kim would never betray us" Keiko said cheerfully

"Yeah… Kimiko would never date a bad boy" Mary said who had finally calmed down after all that happened

Omi pointed one finger at Raimundo again "Raimundo… we will fight you for Kimiko" Omi said with anger in his eyes. Omi and Kimiko were like brother and sister so he didn't want Raimundo to hurt her, that's why he is mad

Clay cracked his knuckles "I'm in…" Clay said with anger in his eyes too. It is not like Clay to get angry but he will always protect his friends and family.

"Water!" Omi yelled as he threw a big wave of water at Raimundo

Raimundo pushed Kimiko to the ground next to him so she didn't get hit by the water then he jumped out the way and landed abit away from them all

"Kimiko!" Keiko yelled as her and Mary ran over to Kimiko and knelt down next to her, by her side "are you okay?" Keiko asked with worry in her voice as Kimiko got into a sitting position with her legs by her side and her hands on the ground to hold her up

"That jerk was so mean for pushing you" Mary said angrily as she looked at Keiko and she just nodded to say 'I agree'

Kimiko looked at them both then turned her attention to Raimundo who was fighting with Omi and Clay 'he's not a jerk… he was just protecting me…' Kimiko thought to herself as a small blush came to her cheeks

"Earth!" Clay yelled and he jumped into the air and landed hard on the ground to make the ground shake. Raimundo fell backwards onto his butt on the ground

Omi jumped into the air and went above Raimundo. Omi was about to kick Raimundo in the face but he got up and jumped out of the way so Omi ended up landing on the ground. Raimundo landed on the end of the cliff which wasn't really a good idea because Omi and Clay started to walk slowly towards him with anger in their eyes while Raimundo had fear in his. Raimundo took a step back so he was standing right on the end, he looked down to see an ocean with crocodiles swimming in it, snapping their mouths at him, Raimundo looked back up at Omi and Clay as they kept walking towards him.

Kimiko, who was now standing up, couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't stand standing on the side line, watching Omi and Clay fight with Raimundo when he has done nothing wrong. Kimiko closed her eyes tightly as tears began to form in her eyes, Kimiko opened them again then she couldn't watch anymore so she began to run towards them "Stop!" Kimiko yelled as she stopped abit behind Omi and Clay with tears forming in her blue eyes

They all turned around to look at her "stay out of this, Kimiko" Omi said coldly as he turned his back to her to look at Raimundo

"Yeah… this doesn't concern you…" Clay said coldly as he did the same as Omi

"Water!" Omi yelled as he threw a wave of water at Raimundo and this time, it hit him which caused him to lose his balance abit. Raimundo waved his arms around as he was about to fall backwards

"Earth!" Clay yelled as he kicked the ground really hard to make it shake abit which this time, caused Raimundo to finally fall backwards into the ocean

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled as she pushed pass Omi and Clay and ran to the edge of the cliff. Kimiko sat down on her legs as she looked down at the ocean trying to see if she could find Raimundo but the only thing she saw was Raimundo black hat floating above the waters. Kimiko shook her head slowly as tears started to form in her eyes "no…" Kimiko whispered then tears started to fall down her face "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kimiko yelled as more tears fall down her face.

Keiko and Mary walked next to Omi and Clay "Kimiko… are you okay…?" Keiko asked with worry in her voice.

"No…" Kimiko whispered with her back turned to them all. They all just looked confused at Kimiko then she stood up and finally turned around to face them all. She had tears still falling from her eyes "you killed him…" Kimiko whispered but they still heard it then she said abit louder "why would you do such a thing?" They all looked at each other then looked back at Kimiko

"He was hurting you…" Omi said softly as he walked over to Kimiko and put a hand on her shoulder

"We were only trying to protect you, Kimiko" Clay said as he also walked over to Kimiko and put a hand on her other shoulder

Kimiko walked away from them and walked infront of Keiko and Mary then turned around to face Omi and Clay "I love him…" Kimiko said softly which made them all look shock at what Kimiko said. Tears started to fall down her face "now… I'm never gonna see him again…" Kimiko started to break out into tears which made Omi and Clay feel guilty

Keiko walked over to Kimiko and put a hand on her shoulder then gave her a small smile "let's go back to the Temple, Kimiko" Keiko said softly as she put her arm around Kimiko shoulder and pulled her along. Omi, Clay and Mary followed them

But in the ocean, something was moving under the water to land. The person crawled out of the water soaking wet. It was Raimundo… Raimundo was on all fours as he breathed in and out through his mouth, trying to get some air into his lungs, Raimundo finally got some air back then stood up onto his feet. He looked up at the sky then whispered one world "Kimiko…"

(Music started to play in the back ground)

(I wish the best for you by Emerson Hart)

_How long can we wait here_

_To say goodbye? _

_The words once they're spoken_

_Are words that we can't take?_

* * *

><p>(With the Xiaolin Warriors)<p>

They were all walking back to the Xiaolin Temple but Kimiko stopped and turned around to look back at the way they walked 'Raimundo…' Kimiko thought to herself as she looked down at the ground then turned around and walked after them

_Back to where we were, before_

_Things got in the way_

_Life gets so confusing_

_When you know what you're losing_

* * *

><p>(With Raimundo)<p>

Raimundo was walking through the forest with his head down as the wind started to blow his brown hair around then all of a sudden, he started to think about all the moments him and Kimiko had together 'Kimiko…' Raimundo thought to himself

_You_

_Me_

_Why can't we see that there's_

_More to love than we'll ever know_

_Sometimes you're closer when you're_

_Letting go_

_I wish the best for you_

_I wish the best for you_

* * *

><p>(With the Xiaolin Warriors)<p>

They have finally got to the Temple and Master Fung came out to see where they have all been because it was late but Kimiko just walked right pass him and went into the Temple. Master Fung watched Kimiko walked off then looked at Omi, Clay, Keiko and Mary but they just looked down at the ground sadly

_We'll both regret the hurting_

_That we will do_

_You'll learn to forget me_

_And I'll try_

_I'll try to forget... _

* * *

><p>(With Raimundo)<p>

Raimundo was sitting next to a lake, he had his hand cupped together and was using them to pick up water and splashed it on his face. Raimundo shacked his head to get the water off then Raimundo opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the lake when suddenly a tear fell from Raimundo eye and landed in the lake.

_You_

_Me_

_Why can't we see that there's_

_More to love than we'll ever know_

_Sometimes you're closer when you're_

_Letting go_

_I wish the best for you_

_I wish the best_

* * *

><p>(With the Xiaolin Warriors)<p>

Kimiko sat on a pillow on the floor inside her small little 'room', she looked up at her friends as they were standing in the doorway "I am most sorry, Kimiko but this is the only way we can keep you safe" Omi said sadly as he closed the door and clocked it with an odd looking rusty key, Omi then put the key inside his robe

"Let's leave her alone…" Clay said sadly then they all walked away

Kimiko looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes. She then pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs then she put her head in her knees and started to cry.

_If you ever need a place that you can run to_

_I'll be here, I'll be here_

* * *

><p>(With Raimundo)<p>

Raimundo walked into Chase place then saw Chase standing there waiting for him "Raimundo… you are late…" Chase said coldly as he walked towards Raimundo

Raimundo looked down at the ground "I know… I'm sorry…" Raimundo said sadly

Chase turned his back to him "Come" Chase said then began to walk off and Raimundo followed

They stopped infront of Raimundo room, Raimundo just looked confused then he looked up at Chase "why are we at my room?" Raimundo asked

Chase looked at Raimundo "look into your room" Chase said as he pointed into Raimundo room. Raimundo looked into his room trying to see what Chase wanted him to see, he was too busy looking that he didn't notice Chase went behind him then pushed him into his room and Raimundo fell onto the floor then looked up at Chase with confusion in his eyes.

Chase glared down at Raimundo "you will stay here until I come back… I'm gonna take care of that little girl so you can focus again…" Chase said coldly then closed the door and locked it with a key. Raimundo ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked "I will be back later to let you out…" Chase said as he began to walk away

Raimundo used all his strength to open the door but it didn't work so he gave up and sat on the floor "Kimiko…" Raimundo whispered to himself

* * *

><p>Well… that's the end of this chapter; please tell me what you think. And please read and review because reviews always makes me happy<p> 


	10. Trouble At The Temple

_**Trouble At The Temple**_

Hey everybody! sorry i havn't updated a chapter in a while. I've been really busy with school but since i am on school holidays for 2 weeks and a half. I thought i might finish the next chapter. again, i am REALLY sorry about the long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Temple)<strong>

Chase walked up the steps of the Temple entrance then he stopped for a minute and just looked at the Temple with a cold glare in his eyes. Chase walked into the Temple then stopped at the door, he then formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at the side of the Temple which the fire began to spread "i will leave the rest to the fire" Chase said to himself with a smirk then turned his back and walked back to the entrance then stopped there and just watched the fire spread through the Temple.

Omi, Clay, Keiko and Mary ran out of there 'rooms' because they smelt smoke "i smell smoke..." Omi whispered as he looked around to see if he can find where the fire was.

Keiko nodded to say that she agreed with Omi "but where is it coming from?" Keiko wondered as she looked abit worried.

"It must be in the Temple!" Mary yelled as she was also very worried but angry at whoever started the fire.

"We should find it and put it out before it burns down the whole Temple" Clay said.

They all nodded to each other then ran off to find the fire.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was still sleeping until she smelt the fire too. Kimiko slowly opened her eyes then sat up while rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes. Kimiko sniffed the air then smelt smoke "smoke..." Kimiko whispered then she stood up and ran over to the door. Kimiko quickly put her hand on the handle (Kimiko wasn't in her room because it didn't have a door so they locked her in the nursing room) then tried to open it but it wouldn't open. KImiko then started to bang on the door really hard with her knuckles "help! somebody help me!" Kimiko yelled really loudly, hoping the others would hear her but they was to far away to hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Raimundo)<strong>

Raimundo backed away, all the way to the wall then ran really fast and put his body strenth against the door but all he did was hurt his arm then fell onto the floor in pain "owww... that was a bad idea..." Raimundo whispered to himself as he rubbed his injured arm and looked around for a way to get out of this room then saw the big window "it's possible that Chase forgot to lock the window..." Raimundo whispered to himself, hoping he was right.

He stood up then walked slowly towards the window, Rai put one hand on each side of the window then pushed it open. Rai smiled widely as he realized it was open "perfect..." Raimundo said quietly to himself then began to walk onto the small balcony then jumped off it "WIND!" Raimundo yelled as a big gust of wind went around him and made him fly into the sky 'hold on, Kimiko... i'm coming...' Raimundo thought to himself as he flew through the sky as fast as he could to the Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Xiaolin Temple)<strong>

The Xiaolin Warriors found the fire and they were trying to put it out. Omi was using his element which was water, Keiko was using a hose, Clay was using his element which was earth to put sand over the fire and Mary was runing back and forward with a bucket of sand to dump on the fire but the fire only grew bigger and bigger.

"It is not working" Omi said sadly as kept using his element on the fire.

"We can't give up" Keiko said as she turned the hose up to full blast.

"If we give up then the Temple will burn to the ground!" Mary yelled as she threw more sand over the fire.

"But it doesn't seem like we are getting anywhere" Clay said as he used his element on the fire.

Master Fung walked up to them "you must not give up, young monks... it will only show evil that you are weak..." Master Fung said as he bowed his head at them. They all nodded then continued to try to put out the fire. Master Fung was looking around for Kimiko but couldn't see her "but... where is Kimiko?" Master Fung asked as they all stopped what they were doing and looked shocked then looked at each other then looked up at Master Fung "inside..." they all said at the same time as Master Fung had a shocked and fearful look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kimiko)<strong>

Kimiko was still banging on her door and yelling for help but the smoke outside of the door was getting thicker and Kimiko could hardly breathe. She fell onto her knees as she began to cough her heart out, Kimiko tried to yell out for help again but she could not speak without breathing in the smoke. Kimiko tried to keep her eyes opened but everything was starting to get blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with the Xiaolin Warriors)<strong>

"We got to go inside and save Kim!" Keiko yelled as she was about to run inside but was stopped by Omi grabbing onto her hand.

"No... the fire had already became so big that if we go inside, we will die..." Omi said softly then looked at the burning Temple with fear and worry in his eyes.

"But... what about Kim!" Keiko yelled as tears began to form in her eyes, Kimiko was her best friend after all. They both knew each other since they were babies because their mums were best friends.

Omi looked down at the ground "there is nothing we can do..." Omi said sadly as Keiko began to cry then huged Mary and cried on her shoulder. Mary huged Keiko back then became patting her back in a conforting way.

Omi and Clay looked down sadly then all of a sudden, Raimundo landed at the Temple abit behind them all so they didn't even notice he was there. Raimundo looked around for Kimiko but couldn't see her then he noticeed the Temple was in fire and Omi, Clay, Keiko, Mary and Master Fung were all sad.

"No..." Raimundo whispered to himself as he looked down at the ground

Just then, Dojo noticed Raimundo standing there "ah! evil!" Dojo yelled in fear then he went under Clay hat to hide. They all turned around to see Raiumundo standing there then they glared at him.

"Raimundo... What are you doing here?" Omi asked coldly as they all shot him a cold glare but Master Fung just stared at Raimundo because he understood why Raimundo was here.

"That's not important right now! where's Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled worried at them all which they were alittle taken back by.

They all looked at each other then stared down at the ground

"S-She's inside..." Keiko whispered sadly

Raimundo shook his head slowly "no" he whispered to himself then looked up at the burning Temple which held his true love inside "i just found true love and i'm not gonna lose her..." Raimundo whispered to himself then he ran pass them all and was about to run into the Temple when he heard "wait!" Raimundo stopped in his tracks and turned around to see shock looks on all their faces.

"Y-Your gonna risk your life for Kimiko?" Keiko asked confused as to why someone evil would save a Xiaolin warrior.

Raimundo stared at Keiko for abit then nodded "Yes" he said boldly

They all looked at each other then back at Raimundo with confused looks on their faces still.

"why?" Omi asked in a soft voice that Raimundo had a hard time hearing him.

Raimundo turned his backs to all of them "because i love her..." Raimundo whispered but loud enough for them to hear him and with that said, he ran into the burning Temple.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked this chapter. please leave a review because they always make me happy and inspire me to keep writing.<p> 


	11. No Hope

_**No Hope**_

* * *

><p>Raimundo ran through the burning Temple, trying to avoid wood that was falling from the ceiling "Kimiko!" Rimundo yelled out, hoping to hear an answer but he heard nothing but the sound of his own coughing. Raimundo ran down the hall where all the 'bedrooms' were but he didn't see Kimiko in any of them "Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled out again then fell onto the floor on his hands and knees in a coughing fit from the smoke that surrounded him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kimiko was lying on the floor with her eyes close and she had patches of soot over her but then Kimiko heard someone call her name. Kimiko weakly opened her eyes "Raimundo..." Kimiko said softly to herself then used all her strenth to push herself up into a sitting position on her legs. Kimiko started to think she just imagine hearing Raimundo voice until she heard him call out her name again.<p>

Kimiko opened her mouth to call out to Raimundo but nothing came out. Kimiko built up all all the strenth that she had left and tried again "Raimundo!" Kimiko finally yelled out.

* * *

><p>Raimundo was still on his hands and knees, coughing his heart out and he also had patches of soot of him but then he heard someone call his name. Raimundo weakly lifted his head up "Kimiko..." Raimundo weakly whispered to himself. Raimundo tried to stand up with support from the wall then he ran over to where he heard Kimiko voice "Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled out again as he kept on running and waited for her to reply "Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled out but not as powerful as the first one.<p>

Raimundo ran infront of the door to the nursing room and banged loudly on the door "Kimiko! You in there!" Raimundo yelled out, with hope in his eyes. Kimiko stood up then looked through the glass window that was on the door. Kimiko smiled as happy tears came to her eyes "Raimundo..." Kimiko said softly "your alive..."

Raimundo smiled "of course i am..." Raimundo said softly too then put his hand on the glass "i love you..." Raimundo said softly.

tears fell down Kimiko eyes then she put her hand on the glass, over Raimundo's hand "i love you too" Kimiko said softly back. Raimundo took his hand off the glass then took a few steps back "stand back" Raimundo said to Kimiko.

Kimiko did what he said and stepped away from the door. Raimundo ran at full speed then threw himseld against the door which made it fall over. Kimiko ran over to help Raimundo up. Once Raimundo was up, he grabbed Kimiko hand "come on" Raimundo said quickly then ran off without giving Kimiko time to say anything.

Raimundo made his way through the Temple while holding tightly to Kimiko hand. Raimundo could hear Kimiko coughing behind him but he just kept on running '_hold on, Kimiko... we're almost there_' Raimundo thought to himself. Kimiko couldn't go on anymore, her lungs were filled with smoke and she was becoming weaker. She let go of Rai hand then fell onto the floor on her hands and knees in a coughing fit.

Raimundo turned around to look at Kimiko then worry came over his face "Kimiko!" Rai yelled out in worry and fear. Raimundo ran over to Kimiko side then sat next to her and put a conforting hand on her shoulder "we're almost there! we can make!" Raimundo yelled out in fear but tried to sound calm for Kimiko.

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo weakly "i can't go on... i'm to weak" Kimiko whispered.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko with worried eyes then Raimundo stood up and sat infront of her with his back facing her "get on" Raimundo said suddenly.

Kimiko was alittle taken back by this "what?" Kimiko asked confused as she just stared at Raimundo back.

"get on!" Raimundo yelled out in anger but mostly in fear of them both dying.

Kimiko smiled at Raimundo but it was a sad smile. She was touched that Raimundo wasn't gonna leave her here to die. Kimiko got onto Raimundo back with her arms around his neck so she didn't fall off.

Raimundo put his hands under Kimiko legs so she didn't fall then Raimundo stood up "let's go" Raimundo began to ran through the Temple with Kimiko on his back. Making his way around the fire but Raimundo was starting to feel really weak and the smoke was starting to affect him but he tried not to cough because he did not want to worry Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo and saw the anger in his face but under all of that was fear and Kimiko knew it. Raimundo stopped running then fell on his knees and began coughing with Kimiko still on his back "Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled out in worry and fear. Kimiko slipped off Raimundo back then sat beside him and put a conforting hand on his shoulder as he coughed "we can't give up..." Kimiko whispered fearfully. The fire around them was growing bigger and the smoke got thicker.

"I... can't... go... on..." Raimundo said weakly in between coughs.

Kimiko looked around her at all the fire then look down at the ground sadly _'we're going to die... i can't believe i'll never see my friends or family again' _Kimiko thought to herself as tears fell down her face.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. There will be 1 or 2 more chapters. Please leave review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	12. Happy Ending

_**Happy Ending**_

Raimundo and Kimiko both were sitting with their backs against the wall. Kimiko had her knees up to her chest and her arms around her knees. Raimundo had one leg up to his chest and the other was lying on the ground (The same way he sat at the end of episode 15 when they were against the tree). They both just sat there in silence, the only sound that was heard was Kimiko sobbing into her knees. Raimundo looked over at Kimiko then felt a pain of guilt go through him because he knew it was his fault that they were in this mess.

Raimundo put a comforting hand on Kimiko shoulder which made her look up at him. Kimiko eyes were red from crying and she had tears still falling down her face. Rai couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain so he turned his gaze to the floor but kept his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry... this is all my fault" Raimundo said softly, still keeping his gaze to the floor.

Raimundo saw Kimiko shake her head in the corner of his eye then he looked up at her. Kimiko gave Raimundo a small smile but still had tears in her eyes "it wasn't your fault... I'm..." Kimiko paused for abit then shot her gaze to the ground "I'm glad i met you..." Kimiko said in a really soft voice but still had a small smile on her face.

Raimundo smiled at Kimiko "I love you..." Raimundo said softly.

Kimiko looked up shock at Raimundo but then smiled "I love you too..." Kimiko said softly too.

They both leaned in to kiss each other as the fire around them got bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p>Omi, Clay, Mary, Keiko and Dojo all had worried looks on their faces but Master Fung was staying calm.<p>

"They still haven't came out yet" Keiko said worriedly as she held onto Omi arm because she was worried.

"I am sure they are fine" Omi said as he gave Keiko a smile to try and cheer her up but it didn't work.

The Temple began to fall down.

"Nobody could have lived through that..." Clay said softly but they all still heard him. They all watched as the Temple broke apart until it was a pile of rocks and the fire was also gone too since the rocks fell and put out the fire.

Keiko began to cry on Omi's shoulder, Omi patted her back to comfort her but it didn't work since Keiko had just lost her best friend.

Tears began to fall down Mary's face so Clay put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Master Fung looked away from the Temple because he couldn't stand looking at the place where Kimiko and Raimundo had died. Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

But then the Temple rocks began to move. They all looked up with hope in their eyes. A hand was pushing the rocks out of the way and it moved. Raimundo popped out of the hole and climb out. They all looked sad again but then they all saw Raimundo helping someone out of the hole that he just came out of. It was Kimiko.

They all looked shock at first but then smiled and ran over to the Temple. Well… the pile of rocks that used to be the Temple. Raimundo helped Kimiko down the rocks so she didn't fall over. Once Kimiko feet reached the ground, her best friend, Keiko, hugged her so tight Kimiko had a hard time breathing. Raimundo just smiled at them two.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever, Kimiko!" Keiko yelled out in fear, anger and worry as a few tears fell down her face.

Kimiko smiled then hugged Keiko back, glad that her best friend cared about her this much.

Once Keiko let go of Kimiko, Mary ran over to hug Kimiko too. Kimiko smiled then hugged Mary back. Omi and Clay ran over to them.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" Omi asked, looking worried at Kimiko who was still covered in soot from the smoke.

"You're not hurt now, are you?" Clay asked with as much worry as Omi has.

Kimiko let go of Mary then smiled at Omi and Clay "no, I'm fine." Kimiko said.

Raimundo smiled at them all but then looked down at the ground with a frown "I guess I'll be going then" Raimundo said sadly as he began to walk to the entrance but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand. Raimundo turned around to look at Kimiko who had a sad look on her face.

"Don't go…" Kimiko said softly as tears began to fill her eyes "I need you…"

Raimundo looked at Kimiko sad face then at Master Fung and Kimiko friends then back at Kimiko "I can't stay here… not after what I've done…" Raimundo said softly as he looked away from Kimiko's eyes so he wouldn't see the tears falling from her eyes.

Kimiko looked up at Master Fung "please let Rai stay. He isn't bad, he saved me. Please… he can be a Xiaolin Warrior" Kimiko said with a pleading look then she looked back at Raimundo who looked back at her. They both tightened their grip on each other's hand. Not wanting to leave each other since they were in love.

"There is no way an evil guy is living with us!" Mary yelled angrily. Ignoring Kimiko pleading face and the tears that were falling from her eyes because Mary hated him since he put her best friend, Kimiko, in danger even if Kimiko did love him.

Omi crossed his arms across his chest to show that he did not like the idea of Raimundo staying with them and becoming a Xiaolin Warrior "Raimundo is evil! I shall not live under the same roof as a heylin!" Omi yelled out, protesting just like Mary did. Omi has been a Xiaolin Monk for so long and Raimundo has been on the heylin side for so long so Omi knew Raimundo for a long time and he doesn't trust him at all.

"Sorry, Kimiko but I also will not be able to rest knowing someone evil is living at the Temple and he can turn on us whenever he wants" Clay said calmly, instead of yelling like Omi and Mary did. Clay didn't know Raimundo as long as Omi did but he knows Raimundo long enough to know that he can't be trusted.

Keiko looked at her best friend, Kimiko, pleading face. Begging Keiko to take her side. Keiko looked down at the ground "sorry Kim… but I don't trust him either" Keiko said softly. Keiko usually always takes Kimiko side at times like this but since Raimundo put Kimiko in danger, Keiko doesn't want to trust him in case it happens again.

Kimiko looked down at the ground as tears began to fall down her face. Raimundo looked down at the ground too, with a sad face on.

Master Fung looked at Kimiko then Raimundo then back at Kimiko. Master Fung noticed that they were still holding hands, not wanting to let go. Master Fung smiled "you two must really love each other" Master Fung suddenly said which shocked everyone even Raimundo and Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded then looked at Raimundo who looked back at her "I love him very much…" Kimiko said softly as she gave Raimundo a small smile which he returned.

"I love Kimiko very much too" Raimundo said back then he looked Master Fung in the eye so he could tell Raimundo wasn't lying.

Master Fung nodded at them then smiled "welcome to the Temple Raimundo" Master Fung said.

Raimundo and Kimiko both looked up at Master Fung with shock looks on their faces, as did Omi, Clay, Keiko, Dojo and Mary. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other then smiled. Kimiko hugged Raimundo and he hugged her back.

Omi, Clay, Keiko, Dojo and Mary sighed, not too happy with Master Fung decision but they knew better then to argue with their Master.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other with the biggest smiles they ever had, then they both leaned in and kissed. They could hear the others getting grossed out but Master Fung just smiled at Raimundo and Kimiko.

* * *

><p>Chase sat in his seat at the top of the mountain, watching Kimiko and Raimundo kiss through his eye-like-orb thing and he was not happy at all that Raimundo saved Kimiko "I will get you for this Raimundo… and your little girl friend too…" Chase said darkly as he did his evil laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this story. I might make a sequel to this about when Chase comes back for revenge on Kimiko and Raimundo but that might not be till later because I have 2 other stories I am working on right now. Please review. I'm hoping this chapter was better than the others because I downloaded a new notepad on my computer that will help me with spelling and grammar errors so please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review.<strong>


End file.
